Second Chances
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Duke never told Mallory the he loved her before she died. He is given a second chance by an angel. Will he take it or let it slip like the last time?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I do own Gabrial  
  
Duke's Pov  
  
I will never forget that night. The night I found Mallory sitting alone in the kitchen, looking so sad. I never knew that would be the last time I ever saw her. Oh please! Forgive my manners! It is best to begin at the begining I suppose. I had woken up in the middle of the night, and I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I went for a little walk which led me to the kitchen. I will admitt that I was surprised to see Mallory sitting at the table, starring off into space. I had slowly approached her, and sat beside her. She knew that I was there, but I believe that she was afraid to notice my presence. Knowing what I know now, I should have held her in my arms then, but I didn't.  
  
"Mallory, is everything alright?", I had asked.  
  
"What would you do if something was to happen to me?", she asked in a sad tone.  
  
"Like what? Nothing serious I hope", why didn't I take her seriously.  
  
"Death. My death. Would you mourn me or forsake the memories of me all together?", she had asked in the most sad voice I have ever heard.  
  
"I could never forget you Mallory. You are a soul that is hard to forget. What has brought this on?", I asked her softly.  
  
"Do you love me?", she asked suddenly.  
  
"Mal....I....ah.....", I had tried to put the words together in my head, but they came out all wrong, "Not in the way that you want me too".  
  
"Then my passing will go un-noticed. Thats all I wanted to know.......Duke, I love you, and you will be the only one I'll ever love. This is my last chance to say this. I'm sorry you don't feel the same, but this is how I feel", she said to me, she got up out of her chair. Before she left, she turned to me one last time. A tear slipped from her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. She turned and left the room, where she had gone then, I don't really know.  
  
That was the last time I ever had the chance to tell her how I felt. The very next day, Nosedive was captured in battle. Without even thinking about it, Mallory traded herself for Nosedive. She had looked at me one last time before her life was taken from her. Nosedive had been spared, but Mallory was not. I kept to myself for a long time after that. She knew that she was gonna die. I don't know how but she did. I love her. And I will never get to tell her.  
  
-A Few Months Later-  
  
I have never stoped thinking about Mallory. I miss her so much. Wildwing had called us to the control room one day. Nobody knew what it was about, untill we arrived. There was a man there, a human. He had long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He said his name was Gabrial and he said he had news of the fallen.  
  
"What do you mean by that?", I asked him.  
  
"Your fallen teammate has sent me here to give you a message", he replied, handing Wing a scroll. Gabrial bowed, then disappeared. I watched Wing's expression change as he read the scroll. His eyes widened, and the scroll fell to the floor. I cautiously picked the scroll up, and began to read it. I couldn't believe it.  
  
My old friends,  
  
I am sure that you are shocked to hear from me, considering that I am dead.But not for long. I have been given another chance at my life. I am returning to you. Since I gave my life to save another, I have gotten my life back. I am excited to see you all again. We will see each other very very soon. Until then, keep living.  
  
Love, Mallory  
  
I read the scroll over and over again. She was coming home. This was my chance to tell her how much I really cared. Or maybe she already knew. I wanted her by my side. I couldn't believe what a blessing had been given to me. I want her back. Now there is only one more thing left to do.  
  
Wait....... 


	2. a score to settle

Duke's POV  
  
She haunts my dreams. Thats never changed. Ever since her death, I have relived it every night. I miss her so much. Even though we have hope that she is coming back, I have a problem believing that someone could come back to life.  
  
Nosedive says he has been having strange dreams as of late. He dreamt of a place that couldn't be real. He said that the place glowed. A garden full of life. Dive swears that Mallory is there, but he couldn't be sure. The woman had very long red hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes a dark emerald. She always wore white, he said. The others brushed it off as nothing but the toccos he always had. I try to beileve the dreams but it was hard.  
  
Until I had one of my own.  
  
The soft sound of water came to me. I opened my eye and had to close it due to the bright light. When I finally focussed, I took a good look around. A beautiful garden with a calm waterfall off to the side. But something caught my eye. A woman stood a few feet away from me, looking at me. I stood up, nearly loosing my balance. It was Mallory.  
  
"Duke.", she said softly, her voice seemed to echo. She moved towards me, but I was frozen. She laid her hand on my face, then kissed my cheek softly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault.", she whispered, backing away from me. I went to reach for her, but was interupted by a loud crash of thunder. Almost the sound of gun fire. She turned to me, her emerald eyes showing her fear. "Go!", she urged. She vanished into thin air, leaving me all alone.  
  
I sat up in bed, looking around urgently. She was gone. It was just a dream. But it seemed so real. What she said made so much sense. I can't shake the feeling that something was after her. She was coming back, but at what cost?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Nosedive stared down the barrel of a blaster. The Hunter Drones had been too great in number this time. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the drone fall to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its chest. He jumped up and took a look around. Most of the drones were down, only a handle full left. Only the arrows kept coming, leveling the remaining drones.  
  
"What did that?", Tanya asked Wing, while looking around. Wing shrugged in response.  
  
Another arrow came out of the shadows, making them all jump. Now knowing where the arrow came from, Wing looked to the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself!", He yelled. A figure stepped into the light. It was wearing a long black cape, and a hood covering it's face.  
  
"Who are you?!", Wing yelled at the figure. The figure only bowed to him. Then it began to remove its cloak. Slowly at small figure was visable, a bow and container of arrows straped to her back. Yes, it was a Her. She removed her hood, letting her long red hair flow down her curves. Her emerald eyes starring straight through them. Duke steped forward, unable to breathe.  
  
"Mallory!", he gasped, running to her. She smiled slightly, embracing him. He held her tightly, making sure that she was real.  
  
"I'm really here, Duke, I've come home.......for now.", she whispered softly. He didn't hear the last part, so he didn't ask. Before any of the other ducks could embrace Mallory, a loud crash of thunder sounded. Mallory pushed Duke away from her. She pulled out her bow and an arrow.  
  
"Get out of here now!!!!", she screamed at them. They never moved.  
  
"What is after you Mallory?", Duke asked.  
  
"Lets just say I have a little score to settle with Death." 


	3. Sad news

"Mallory!! How in the hell could you piss off DEATH!!!", Duke screamed.  
  
"Well....um....", she began before a very pale hand wraped around her beak.  
  
"May we have some privacy for a few moments? If you don't mind.", a dark hooded figure asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Um sure.....I guess......fall back.", Wing squeaked, backing away slowly. They all rushed out of the room, all except for Duke. Death glared at him, rolling his red glowing eyes.  
  
"Why won't you except your fate?", Death asked Mallory.  
  
"Mmhmamhe.", Mallory mumbled into Death's hand. Death removed his hand.  
  
"I don't want to become your assistant!!!! Thats not how I want to spend my life!", Mallory sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Its not your choice. You have one week.", Death replied, then disappearing.  
  
"I'm sorry Duke. I'm just so sorry.", Mal cried, a tear slipping from her eye. Duke wraped his arms around her, pulling her close. He knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Day one  
  
Breaking the news to the others wasn't the easiest task. Nosedive blamed himself, running off to his room. Wing decided to let Mallory rest, ordering everyone to their rooms. Now Duke sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He was too depressed to move. He heard his door open and soft footsteps coming towards him. Duke lifted his head to see Mallory standing in front of him. She took his hands in hers, kissing them.  
  
" I am blessed with your presense this hour, my love. This might be the only time we can ever be together.", she whispered softly. She kissed him passionatly, straddling his lap. He wraped his arms around her waist. He pulled her down on top of him. He decided that nobody, not even death, could take her away from him. 


End file.
